


Screaming Isn't Always Bad

by rowename



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Kink, This is about 80 percent crack and 20 percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowename/pseuds/rowename
Summary: Five times Kara regretted investigating why Alex was crying out, and one time she was very glad she did.





	Screaming Isn't Always Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get bored. Then this happens.

**1**

Kara was only just beginning to fully understand all she could do. She’d had her powers for most of her life by now, but it was only recently she’d started being Supergirl. It was only recently she’d started actually _using_ them rather than passively living with them.

Her hearing alone opened up whole new worlds; most of the time she just tuned everything out, turned the screeching cacophony of the city into just a background drone, only listening to what happened closest to her or sometimes reading lips if things became too overwhelming.

She could do so much more though, she could focus and pick individual sounds out of the seething mass of noise that was National City, she could listen to an ant scuttling along the pavement or listen to someone shouting at their car, and she could…

Alex screamed.

Some voices she was more attuned to, and Alex was definitely one of them. The moment she heard her sister’s voice, Kara stopped floating and took off like a shot, flying through the city as fast as she could.

Spiralling, Kara moved between buildings and zeroed in on Alex’s apartment. The scream was still only halfway done; Kara could move fast when she wanted to, and Alex being in trouble definitely qualified. She’d never heard Alex scream like that before even when things got really bad.

Hurtling towards the source of the noise, too desperate to bother with subtlety, Kara crashed through the window-

And suddenly saw Alex staring right back at her with a look on her face that definitely _wasn’t_ relief at being rescued. And she was alone, no assailant, no meta-human or alien, just Alex, and, huh, why was Alex’s hand down…

Oh. _Oh_.

“Kara!” Alex yelped, grabbing for the covers.

“I- I- uh- I thought you were- uh,” Kara stammered. “You’re ok. That’s good. Um. Have fun!”

Kara backed out at a speed that felt far too sluggish. Then she leapt out the broken window and flew as far and as fast as she could, shock propelling her. She’d reached the border of the city before mentally chastising herself for saying ‘have fun.’

Ok. New rule. Make sure Alex sounds like she’s in trouble before flying in to help.

* * *

**2**

Alex hadn’t cried out often since then, unless it was actually for help. Maybe she just hadn’t let herself get that loud.

Kara did feel a little bad for that. She didn’t want Alex to hold anything back on her account, or to deny Alex anything, but holy Rao she did _not_ know how to bring the topic up to discuss it.

So, at least, things were easier. If Alex shouted it meant she did need help; anything else could generally be put down as something Kara was better off not knowing about.

Though she did sometimes listen for a few seconds more. Strictly to make absolutely certain Alex wasn’t in any danger.

Alex cried out again. Kara frowned, focusing in on the noise; it was one of those ambiguous shouts. It could be any number of things. Alex could usually take care of herself though, so if it was just exertion or…

“Astra!”

Kara was out of her seat in a second, making her excuses to her co-workers at Catco as she made it to the roof. If Alex was dealing with her aunt, then she’d definitely need back-up. There was no ambiguity there.

Through the city again… Back at the start, it had taken Kara a little time to get used to navigating the streets from this altitude. Now, months later, it was second nature.

Alex’s cry had sounded like it came from over here. Kara spiralled down into… huh, what kind of showdown with her morally shady aunt took place in a motel? She focused.

“You’re _mine_, Alexandra,” Astra’s voice reached Kara’s ears. Well that didn’t sound good. Kara leapt up and ran right at the source, crashing through the door.

And stopped.

That was definitely Astra. And that was definitely Alex, between Astra and the wall. And _that_ was her aunt’s butt.

Kara swallowed.

At least she didn’t seem to be the only one caught off-guard. Astra looked back over her shoulder, cheeks colouring slightly, while Alex was crouching and trying to hide behind Astra’s chest.

“Uhhhhh,” Kara managed.

“Little one,” Astra said. She cleared her throat, and faltered.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Alex said frantically.

What else could it be?! Kara turned right around.

“Let’s… let’s just pretend this never happened,” Kara said.

* * *

**3**

Kara was getting much more used to Alex’s screams. Well, used to the good kind thankfully; she’d learnt her lesson about intruding. And thankfully she hadn’t heard the name of any more of her relatives yelled out, so that was definitely a plus.

Then there was Maggie. Kara was happy for Alex, really. A little confused by whatever rationalisations had left Alex oblivious to the fact she was gay after a _very_ noisy session pinned to the wall by Astra, but happy nonetheless. She was just less happy about what Alex being with Maggie meant for her eardrums.

When Alex screamed that time, Kara just groaned and covered her ears. She could tune it out, but she was so much more sensitive to Alex’s voice, it took a bit more effort. Any time it was different too, she paid attention.

But there couldn’t be anything wrong this time. There hadn’t been anything wrong over the past few weeks, so now couldn’t be special.

“Ow!”

Kara shifted. Ok, that sounded like pain. Maybe it was different. Kara focused, preparing to move but not committing yet. She did _not_ want to end up in the same situation as before again.

“Ow!”

Definitely Alex, definitely in pain. Kara started flying, following the sound to its source. She slowed outside Alex’s apartment; ok, that particular location didn’t bode well.

Then again there were all kinds of ways someone could break into an apartment. If Alex was actually in danger, she couldn’t afford the risk of shrugging it off.

“Ah!” another pained yelp from Alex made Kara’s mind up for her.

She flew down to the window, and rather than shattering it this time she took advantage of the fact that Alex had arranged for it to open from the outside after the last time she’d broken through. Kara shot down the hallway…

Wait, why was Maggie there?! Alex was in pain, Maggie wouldn’t… wait, why was Alex laying over Maggie’s lap? And-

“Uh. Hi?” Maggie said.

Kara faltered in the doorway, fists raised as if poised to fight. Alex, meanwhile, buried her head in the sheets.

Wait. Maggie. Lap. Hand there. Alex’s-

Kara swallowed. Ok, maybe pain, but a good kind of pain. She wrenched her eyes up to Maggie’s face, because there was really no good angle she could take to look at Alex. She was a little surprised by just how much effort it took.

“Again?!” Alex said, muffled.

“It sounded like you were being hurt!” Kara said defensively. “I’m just trying to help.”

“This happen a lot?” Maggie said.

Kara flushed.

“Not that we talk about!” the still-muffled Alex said.

“Um. Ok then,” Maggie said. “Are you just going to stand there?”

“N-no!” Kara said quickly. “I’ll be going. To Australia. For the next five hours. Don’t worry about me.”

“Sorry for being too loud?” Maggie said.

“Spanks- I- I mean thanks,” Kara said.

She squeaked. Then shot out the window with a speed that surprised even her.

* * *

**4**

She’d been happy for Maggie and Alex when they’d been together, really. That weird feeling in her chest was just the embarrassment of accidentally walking in on them, she insisted to herself. It surged every time she overheard.

Still, she wasn’t glad when it had ended. She hated seeing Alex hurt; she hated it all the more when the mindwipe had happened, Alex needing to forget that she was Supergirl. It meant she couldn’t be there all the time for her, not properly.

Kara drifted over the city with just the clouds for company.

She jerked upright when she heard Alex yell. Alex wasn’t seeing anyone, was she? Then again she could still be alone, or it might be a rare one night stand, it wasn’t the time to jump to conclusions. Some part of Kara really couldn’t get used to walking in on Alex with other people.

A scream was just a scream, it could mean a lot of things.

“Supergirl!”

_That_, however, couldn’t. Kara took a deep breath and prepared herself for what had to be certain battle; even without all her memories, there weren’t many reasons for Alex to yell for Supergirl.

Even if she was at her apartment. Kara shot through the window without any hesitation, turning to try and find the source of the noise. She ran as soon as her feet touched the floor.

“Supergirl?!” Alex shouted again, as Kara turned through the doorway. Her tone was markedly different. It was also far from relieved.

And Alex wasn’t alone. Kara blinked. There was someone… over Alex, someone in a rather familiar red skirt and blue top and red boots, blonde hair falling down and…

“Sara?!” Kara said.

Sara rolled off of Alex, tugging up the sheets as if there was any way of hiding what she and Alex had just been doing. While Alex was red, Sara didn’t seem to have much in the way of shame.

“What are you doing here?!” Kara said, incredulous.

“Do you _seriously_ need that explained?” Sara said.

“I mean, why are…”

“I got a call,” Sara said.

“And you’re dressed as _me_ because…”

Alex got several shades redder. Kara blinked.

Wait. Alex had called up a blonde and asked her to dress as Supergirl for-

Kara swallowed. Mindwipe, blame the mindwipe. Don’t think about it.

“Why do you even _have_ that?” Kara said.

“What Ava and I get up to in the privacy of our timeship is no one else’s business,” Sara said.

“Wait, what about Ava?” Kara said. “Aren’t you and her, like, together? As in not-sleeping-with-my-sister together?”

“She knows,” Sara said. She shrugged. “She doesn’t mind. Are you going to stand there all night? Not complaining, just would be nice if you gave a little advance warning.”

Kara took a quick step back.

“N-no,” Kara said very quickly. Her thoughts were still stuck somewhere back with ‘Alex asked Sara to dress as Supergirl.’ “_Please_ don’t be so loud.”

“No promises,” Sara said, as Kara hastily flew off.

* * *

**5**

“This is _not_ what I meant when I said ‘what about Ava?’ Sara!”

* * *

**+1**

It had been a long day but finally, for the first time in a while, things seemed to be going better. Alex finally remembered who she was, life as Supergirl was starting to be easier…

“Supergirl?”

Alex’s voice cut through the ever-present din of the city. Kara hesitated; it wasn’t a shout. At least that meant it wasn’t a repeat of the mindwipe incident.

No, don’t think about that. Alex had her memory back anyway, there was no need to ever bring it up. Or ask her why, out of all possible costumes, she’d wanted-

“Kara!” Alex said again, somewhere out in the city.

It wasn’t a shout, but it was definitely directed at her. Kara took off and tried to focus on that.

She found Alex waiting by her window. Alone, thankfully, and dressed. It was a good start. Kara came to a stop, floating just outside.

There was an odd look in Alex’s eyes, almost self-consciousness. Certainly nothing that seemed to indicate any danger, or why Alex had called her; Kara paused.

Then Alex started gently undoing her jacket. Kara blinked, then froze as her brain struggled to process how little Alex had on beneath. And she didn’t feel the same immediate reaction before, not when Alex wasn’t with anyone else, so that was… something.

Kara opened her mouth to speak, and faltered. The coat slipped off of Alex’s shoulders. Alex looked out the window and met her eyes, another flicker of self-consciousness.

“You don’t have to go this time,” Alex said.

Kara closed her mouth. Remembered the Supergirl costume when Alex had been mindwiped, wondered just how much that meant, and felt a sudden lightness rise up inside her when Alex looked at _her_ like that.

Then, swiftly, ducked in through the open window.


End file.
